Sister's Regrets
by Jack-be-Nimble01
Summary: I'm back and hope to get back to writing. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, this is Jack-be-Nimble. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in months, but I had school, and I was in the hospital for a while, so…if there are any fans out there who are waiting for some of my stories to be updated…you're going to have to wait a tad longer. I'm free from school, and I'm back to writing**

 **Now that that little introduction is out of the way, here is my first Loud House story. This is rated for a lot of reasons, including abandonment, abuse, neglect, lemons/limes, violence, language, mental breakdowns, mentions of death/suicide. I'll be kind and put a warning at each chapter if it'll be too graphic. Also, expect character bashing, mates. The only ones I will spare at the currant moment are Luan and Lincoln as they are my favorite main characters. I like Luan's jokes and puns and Lincoln's plan to make a plan and have it fall flat always makes me laugh.**

 **Just to make myself clear, this will contain Loudcest—Luancoln—and I will look for constructive criticism, but be mindful mates, I will not hold back on the bashing until such a time I see fit.**

 **Please enjoy the first chapter…and I am legally obligated to mention this takes place during one of the hated episodes of the series. I'm sure everyone can figure out which episode after reading the first paragraph.**

Luan Loud tossed and turned on her bed as she grunted. Sitting up on the bed, she tossed the covers aside and stood up before walking over to the window. Looking down at the yard, she slightly frowned when she spotted her younger brother, curled up in a ball, under the tree as the wind howled. She inhaled deeply and shook her head before she turned and began walking back to her bed when the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance caught her attention and she looked back with wide eyes as droplets of rain hit the glass of the window.

She looked up at her older sister, roommate and best friend, Luna and quietly hissed, "Luna! Luna, wake up!" Luna moaned and sat up, tiredly looking down at the comedian teen, "It's starting to rain, and from the looks of it, it's only going to get worse and Lincoln's still-"

"Dude, don't worry about him. He's caused this family nothing but a train of bad luck this past week. Lynn was right, it all started with her game and it only escalated from there." Luna yawned and laid back down, turning on her side, "And besides, he can crash with Charles."

"Oh, that's real nice, Luna. Have our younger brother sleep in the literal doghouse! He could sick, or worse, get killed out there and you don't care? Let him crash with Charles? That's your solution to this obvious problem?" Luan hissed and Luna mumbled and nuzzled under her covers, "Luna, he could get sick, he could die and you're just going to lie there and do nothing about it?"

"I _am_ doing something…I'm sleeping," Luan frowned and narrowed her eyes, "Don't worry, sis, he's a fighter. He'll think of something," Luan shook her head before she turned around and walked out of the room.

Luan quietly walked down the stairs and tiptoed towards the kitchen. Opening the back door, she stepped and frowned, "Lincoln," she saw her brother shaking under the tree, "Lincoln!" she saw Lincoln look back and she sighed, "C'mon Lincoln, it's going to rain. Get in here," she saw Lincoln look up before he stood up and walked over to the house.

Luan grabbed the white-haired boy by the arm and pulled him through the back door before closing and locking it. She looked at Lincoln and slightly frowned as he glared at her with narrowed eyes and shook. She sighed and shook her head, "Linc…I…I know you're mad and-"

"Mad? Luan, you guys locked me out of the house! Lana boarded up my room and mom and dad didn't do a goddamn thing to stop her!" Luan frowned and Lincoln panted, "What did I do? Is it because of Lynn's loss? That wasn't my fault! The other team just did better than hers and-"

"Lincoln, you need to calm down. Mom and dad are sleeping, and you'll get in trouble if they wake up and see you in the house," Lincoln growled and looked away, "I know you're mad…you have every right to be." Lincoln looked back as Luan frowned and looked away, "Boarding up your room was one thing, but…but we all knew it was going to rain tonight and we still made you sleep outside.

Mom and dad shouldn't have kicked you out like that. They should've worked something out. I…I admit, I was wrong. I should've said something to everyone after I saw Lana board up your room, but I wasn't thinking straight…obviously, but…Lincoln, I'm one of your older sisters. I should've been looking out for you instead of listening to all those stupid stories about you being bad luck and…I'm sorry,"

Lincoln frowned and inhaled deeply, "Look…Luan, it…it's my fault," Luan looked at her brother in confusion, "I know there's no such thing as luck…everyone knows that…except for Lynn apparently. I'm surprised I managed to trick Lisa, and she's supposed to be some child prodigy. Life is based on judgement, good or bad, it's entirely up to you.

I only went along with this charade because I wanted some alone time…I should've called Lynn out on her bullshit and all of this could have been avoided…but…why help me now, Luan? Mom and dad are going to wake up tomorrow and see I'm in the house…they're going to ask how I got in. I _could_ lie to them, but there's nothing stopping me from telling them you let me in after you were a part of this and-" Luan tightly hugged him and Lincoln's eyes widened.

Luan broke from the hug and frowned as she held Lincoln at arm's length, "I know you're upset with all of us. I understand that this past week has been nothing but hell for you and having us force you out of the house like this…it was wrong of us, excluding you from family activities, boarding up your room, throwing you out of the house…I'm surprised none of the neighbors called Child Services after that.

I've been having a hard time sleeping these past few nights. I got up out of bed tonight and looked down to see you sleeping under the tree. I was about to walk back to my bed when I heard thunder and saw the rain droplets. I tried to convince Luna we had to go down and bring you inside before you got sick, or worse, and she kept saying you can stay in Charles's doghouse."

Lincoln frowned and Luan shook her head, "I yelled at her, asking if she was insane, that our younger brother needed help, but she shrugged it off and went back to sleep, not caring what happened to you." She hugged her brother again and shook as she slightly cried, "I am sorry for doing all of this to you. I am sorry for not being a better older sister when you needed me, Lori, Leni, Luna and Lynn to help you…but…you and I are going to sleep in the living room. Mom and dad are going to question how you got into the house, no doubt, but I'll be here with you. I'll explain everything to them and why I did it,"

She broke from the hug and lightly kissed Lincoln's cheek, "I really am sorry for everything that's happened this week, and I'm sorry I took part of this. I'll say it a thousand times over if I have to until you forgive me. I know I don't deserve it, no one does. Yes, what you did was wrong and selfish, but you're obviously sorry for your actions…and I am too,"

She sighed and hugged him once more, "C'mon Linc, let's sleep on the couch. If I bring you to my room, Luna's going to say something and have a war break out," Lincoln frowned and silently nodded Luan broke from the hug and the two of them turned and walked out of the kitchen.

The two siblings laid on the couch in each other's arms. Luan looked down and slightly smiled as she rubbed Lincoln's back, "It's okay Linc, your favorite sister is here with you," Lincoln looked up and Luan shook her head, "C'mon Linc, you know I'm your favorite. Lana boarded up your room, Lynn accused you of being bad…well…we all accused you of that…mom and dad threw you out of the house and…none of us really said anything to stop them…but I let you back in, and I'm keeping you company tonight, so…points?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Luan, allowing things to get this far…I don't know how none of you aren't in any type of legal trouble," Luan frowned before feeling Lincoln hug her tightly, "But you got me out of the storm, and you're keeping me company, so…yeah…points,"

Luan sighed as the small smile formed across her lips once more as she hugged Lincoln back, "Thanks Linc…we uh…we better get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Lincoln slowly nodded as the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **Okay mates, here is the first chapter. It's going to grow…I hope. Enjoy mates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon storm: Thank you for the idea, mate. Like I said, I've been in the hospital and schoolwork…again thank you.**

 **Geo Soul: More is coming, mate.**

 **Malcolm7281: Thank you. I try.**

 **Guest: I am well aware of the hatred that NSL fanfictions hold, mate, and I am prepared to face the critics that are coming my way.**

 **RandomGuest: Thank you, mate. I'm ready for all the negativity to come at me, so let the comments fly. I know it's been a year since the episode aired and everything, but I've spent a lot of time in and out of the hospital, so I wouldn't know how many NSL stories are out there. Thank you for the advice, though.**

 **Here's the second chapter. Enjoy all.**

Luan gasped as her eyes shot open. She looked down and saw Lincoln tightly hugging her as he shook. She sighed and hugged him back, "It's okay, Linc, you're safe and sound," she lightly kissed his forehead and took a deep breath, "I know you have your doubts being around any of us after what we did, and I can't blame you for that, but I'm going to make it up to you," she frowned and looked up to see lightning flash and heard thunder rumble before she yawned and closed her eyes as she fell back asleep and held her brother closer.

The two moaned as the rays from the sun danced on their face. Lincoln looked up and Luan slightly smiled as she shook her head, "See Linc, you're still here and I kept you company all night," Lincoln frowned as he pushed himself off of Luan and sat on the floor.

Luan frowned as she sat up and inhaled slowly, "I know you're upset Lincoln, and you have every right to be. Like I said last night, you're obviously sorry for what you've done…we should've listened to you when you said you weren't bad luck, but…and we shouldn't have made you walk away from the house, but I'm trying to make it up to you.

But you can't go around acting like this. You have to try and trust me here. I can't help you if you push me away. Can you try to be a little civil? I got you out of the storm last night and I kept you company."

"Yeah…but where was that attitude when this mess started? Where were you when mom and dad locked me out the first time and-" before he could finish, Luan wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, a deep frown painted across her face.

Lincoln frowned and hugged her back, "Luan…I…I'm so-"

"Lincoln?" they looked up and saw their parents stepping out of their room and Luan stood in front of her brother, glaring at their parents, "How did you get back in the house?"

"I let him in," Lynn Sr. and Rita stared at the comedy genius with wide eyes, "It was raining last night, and you expect that he'd sleep out in that mess? He could've gotten sick. What if someone decided to walk in the yard last night and kill him? Did you ever-"

"Luan, you're grounded," Rita said in a stern voice before looking at her son, "And you…we want you back outside before-"

"No!" Lincoln snapped, surprising the three as he panted, "You…you idiots! Luck doesn't exist! Everything that happens in life is based on judgement!"

"Lincoln, now is-"

"Shut up!" Lincoln continued to pant as Luan frowned and comforted her only brother, "Why? You…you g…and now you-"

"Linc," Lincoln looked up at Luan and Luan softly smiled, "Why don't we go out for a while? It won't look good if you yell at mom and dad like this,"

"But Luan, they, you and everyone-"

"I know Lincoln," Luan frowned and hugged the white-haired boy, "We've discussed this last night. You have every right to be angry with us, but I'm going to do my best to make it up to you. I understand this past week has been a living nightmare for you, I know no amount of apologizing will make things right, especially after we forced you out of the house, but I will tell you until my dying breath, I am sorry for not being there sooner and I will do everything I can to make it up to you.

I know this made seem like a futile attempt at an apology, you don't have to accept it, or anything…but…Lincoln, if you want, you-" she leaned closer an began whispering in Lincoln's ear, "If you want, you can contact Child Services when we get back…or now, but I'd like to spend some time with my little brother before the state takes us away and separates us,"

"Sep…but Luan…why?"

"It's a law…a stupid one at that. They won't keep siblings together. They'll separate us and we may never see each other ever again," Luan backed away, the frown still painted across her face, "Well…let's go before the others wake up and they start accusing you of whatever may happen,"

"Um…yeah…okay," Lincoln looked at his parents and narrowed his eyes, "We're going out…I…you and…just-"

"C'mon Linc, before you say something that'll get you in trouble," Luan grabbed him by the hand and led him towards the stairs, "We need to get changed. Hurry, you know the others are going to be up soon," Lincoln looked at Luan and frowned, "Don't worry Linc, there are some clothes of yours in the hall outside of your room."

"Um…won't the others yell at me and-" Luan shook her head as she pulled Lincoln up the stairs, leaving the parents stunned.

Luan and Lincoln walked down the street in silence as a few cars drove past them. Luan looked down at Lincoln and frowned at the hardened look crossing his face, "Linc?" Lincoln looked up in confusion, "You know…you…you shouldn't listen to the others. Yeah, they're upset you were back in the house, but they have no say in the matter. I let you back in last night because of the storm.

And I've told you that I've been having trouble sleeping these past few nights, knowing everyone was in their beds except for you."

"Luan, it's o-"

"No…no it's not, Linc," Luan shook her head and held his hand, "Like I said, mom and dad should've worked something out instead of locking you out of the house.

Not saying I'm proud for taking part in it, and again, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't let the snide remarks get to you. If you let them win…you won't be any better than the rest of us." Luan let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around him and held him close, "And until Lana removes those boards to your room, you can stay with me and Luna."

"And what makes you think Luna will go for that? She told you last night I should stay in the doghouse,"

"And I yelled at her for that, I told you. And it doesn't matter what she says. I'm not letting them throw you out of the house again. And the couch is comfy, but too small for us to sleep on,"

"But Luna is older than us and the others haven't exactly welcomed me back into the house with open arms and-"

"And I'm not giving her a choice. If she doesn't like the idea, she can sleep in one of the other rooms or she can sleep on the couch." Luan smiled and shook her head, "Now stop worrying, okay? I won't let them kick you out of the house again. I know you find it hard to believe, considering everything that's happened this week, but I promise," Lincoln slowly nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the street in silence once again.

 **Enjoy the second chapter mates. I wanted to get some of the other sisters involved, but I decided to hold off until next chapter. Again, enjoy mates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guestagain: Thanks mate. Lines will be drawn and lines will be crossed.**

 **King69: It was, wasn't it?**

 **Enjoy the third chapter, mates.**

Luan and Lincoln stepped through the front door and looked around the seemingly quiet living room. Luan looked down at her brother and slightly smiled, "C'mon Linc, let's go upstairs before anyone sees us and starts with you again," Lincoln nodded before the siblings walked towards the stairs and quietly walked up them.

The two stepped into Luna's and Luan's room and Luna looked down from the top bunk and narrowed her eyes at the white-haired boy, "And what is he doing here?" Lincoln frowned and Luan slipped her hand into his, giving him a sad smile, "He can't stay in here. My amps might break and my guitar could-"

"I already told him that he'll be staying with us," Luan narrowed her eyes at the young musician, "And you have no say in the matter. You were willing to let him stay out in that mess last night, you didn't even consider how Lincoln felt about all of this! For Christ sakes Luna, he's our brother, and everyone has been treating him like a plague victim and-"

"And you're not innocent, Luan. You were part of that too," Luna sneered and Luan frowned as she looked away, "You shouldn't feel all high and mighty just because you let him in last night. That doesn't make up for this week. You were with us when we agreed to throw him out in the first place."

"And I brought him back in last night!" Luan retorted and hugged her only brother, "You and everyone else was going to let him stay out in that storm last night! Your solution was to let him sleep in Charles's doghouse!" Luna grunted before jumping from the top bunk and walked towards the door.

Pushing past the two, she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her and Luan and Lincoln flinched, "Fucking…damn it," Luan looked down at Lincoln and frowned at the sight of him looking down, "Linc…it's true I was part of kicking you out and everything, you know that, but I'm trying to make things right…I know you're having a hard time believing in that and-"

"I know Luan…bringing me back into the house last night and out of the storm…that was…nice," Lincoln looked up and gave a small smile, "You didn't have to do that. You knew the family would react like this. You could've been like the rest of them and left me out in the storm,"

Luan faintly smiled and shook her head, "Don't mention it, Linc…like I said, we knew it was going to rain last night and I wasn't going to let you stay out in that mess," Lincoln nodded and Luan inhaled deeply, "Listen…we knew the others were going to act like complete asses and-"

"That's an understatement," Luan frowned as Lincoln sat down on the floor, "Luan…maybe I should sleep outside tonight. I wouldn't want to be the reason you and Luna get into any disagreements,"

"If you even think about going out there again, I'll give you a fat lip," Luan warned before sitting next to her only brother and wrapped an arm around him, "I know the others haven't exactly been kind to you all morning, and mom and dad weren't either, but the only thing you can do is ignore them, Linc.

I know it might be hard, but it'll get better in time,"

"Uh…yeah…yeah, sure," Luan frowned and hugged her brother, "But…you know, I don't want to upset my sisters and-"

"Linc, you're going to stay here with me and Luna, and you're not going to let what the other's say change that, do you understand?" Lincoln frowned and nodded as Luan held him closer and rubbed his back as she lightly hummed to him.

"Luan?" Luan backed away slightly and looked down, "Thanks…again, for…for last night and letting me into the house again,"

"Linc…I told you last night, and earlier, I've been having trouble sleeping this past week and seeing you out in the yawn last night…I couldn't take it anymore. I've tried a few times to convince Luna into helping me, but like I said, she said you can sleep in the doghouse and-"

"I know Luan," Luan sighed and hugged her brother once again.

 **Okay mates, just a simple moment before things start to heat up…and not just in lemons. Enjoy mates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay mates, I wanted to apologize for the wait here. My life is getting hectic. And before I start, I will be giving a shout out. No one outside of Luan is going to be forgiven until I deem it appropriate. I am writing this for fun and I am being kind and sharing my work like many other writers on this site. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the next chapter, mates.**

Luan moaned as she turned on her side and felt the bed empty. Her eyes shot open as she sat up and looked around. Spotting her brother sitting on the windowsill, staring up at the night sky, she frowned as she stood up and walked over to him, "Linc?" he looked back and gave a small smile, "What are you doing up? It's late," Lincoln shook his head before looking up out the window again, "Linc, I've been telling you all day that you shouldn't worry about what the others think or say."

"Luan…everyone has been making snide remarks all day, and I've heard what they've been telling you. Throw him back outside, no one will care." Lincoln looked back at his comedian sister and Luan frowned and looked away, "And I heard what you've told them. How I'm your brother and that you shouldn't force a family member to sleep outside over a stupid superstition,"

"Linc…I've told you countless times today that I won't force you to sleep out on the lawn again, and I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you. I've offered to share my bed with you until mom and dad get you a new one, I've spent all day with you and tried to make you feel more comfortable being around everyone again after we forced you to sleep outside and-"

"I know Luan, and you repeating yourself all day can get annoying," Luan frowned as Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "Now I know how you feel. I probably should've stopped with the whole 'maybe I should sleep outside' bit after you brought me back inside, but you have to look at it from my point of view. You guys have been making me sleep outside for a week and I'm not entirely sure how I should feel about this sudden change of heart coming from one of my sisters,"

Luan sighed as she stepped closer to Lincoln and hugged him, "Listen Lincoln, I would do everything I can to make this week up to you. Rather I have to sleep outside myself to see what it's like or have everyone treat me like I'm a plague victim, I will and-"

"Luan," she looked down at the white-haired boy as he tightly hugged her, surprising her, "Don't do that. No one should have to endure something like that, no matter how bad they've treated people. If I were to let you do that then what the hell are you going to prove?" he looked up with a faint smile, "I know you're only trying to help, and I'm making it difficult for you…I promise I'll try to be a little more considerate towards you," Luan softly smiled before she leaned down and lightly kissed her brother's forehead.

Lincoln looked up in surprise and Luan inhaled slowly as she shook her head, "That's all I'm asking of you Linc, that you trust me." Lincoln nodded as Luan hugged him again, "C'mon Linc, it's getting late and I'm getting tired,"

"Well then we better get some sleep," Luan hummed as the two turned and walked over to the bunkbed.

The two climbed onto the bottom bunk and crawled under the covers. Luan wrapped her arm around Lincoln and held him close, "There, now you can't get up without waking me up," she learned forward and lightly kissed his forehead again, "Goodnight, Linc, see you in the morning."

Lincoln smiled as he leaned up and kissed his sister lightly on the lips, shocking her, "Goodnight Luan, see you tomorrow," he nuzzled closer to Luan before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

Luan looked down and softly smiled before kissing Lincoln's forehead for a third time before closing her eyes and falling asleep with her younger brother in her arms.

 **Okay mates, I know this chapter isn't grand or anything, but it's just a simple spark to get things moving. Enjoy.**


End file.
